Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air handling systems, such as heating and cooling systems and, more particularly, to a gravity exhaust air shutter.
Background Information
Many commercial buildings are heated and/or cooled by one or more self-contained, packaged air-conditioning units. Many of these units are installed on the roof tops of such buildings. These units typically include cooling equipment, air handling fans, and may further include dehumidifiers and heating equipment. The units receive return air from the building, cool (or heat) the received return air, and supply the cooled (or heated) return air back to the building. Some units also include exhaust fans for discharging some portion of the return air from the building. The exhaust fans are typically mounted next to an exhaust opening of the unit. In a prior design, a series of is louvered slats are disposed at the opening. The louvered slats may extend the width of the opening, and may overlap each other when in the lowered, e.g., closed, position. Pins on the ends of the louvered slats may be mounted in holes formed in the sides of the exhaust opening, thereby allowing the louvered slats to swing open when the exhaust fans are turned on.
Outside air often leaks into the unit through these louvered slats. The occurrence of outside air leaking into the unit can degrade its performance. Accordingly, a need exists to improve the performance of packaged units and other air handling systems.